Being There
by Star Wars and Skillet
Summary: Obi-Wan wakes up feeling dizzy and things only get worse from there. One-shot. R&R No flames, please. Cover art is mine


**Disclaimer: Another hurt/comfort story so regular disclaimer here we come. I don't own Star Wars. Sadly.**

 **This story takes place during the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan is 33 and Anakin is 23. Rilme is 31.**

 **~ = personal thoughts**

 **/ = bond speech**

 **Being There...**

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up to find the world upside down. Literally. He blinked, thinking he might be seeing things wrong. Then he realized that, during the night, he had shifted in his bed and his head was now hanging over the edge. ~That would explain it~ he thought.

Sitting up, he stretched and yawned. Reaching over, he turned his alarm off and started getting out of bed. Then something strange happened.

As soon as he stood, the entire room began to spin. ~Odd~ he thought as he leaned against the wall. ~I didn't feel like this last night~

Obi-Wan was on leave after getting injured, again, during battle. His twin sister, Rilla, was offplanet with her husband leading their troops. Anakin was also offplanet with his Padawan, though he was supposed to be back soon.

Once the dizziness wore off, he went to the 'fresher to take a shower.

His shower took much longer than he thought it would and by the time he was done he was worried he would be late for the Counsil meeting.

Grabbing a protein bar, he hurried out the door and headed towards the High Counsil meeting room.

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

By the time Obi-Wan had reached the lift that would take him up to the Counsil Room, he was shivering. He brushed it aside. ~I'm sure it's nothing. After all, I was fine yesterday~

He stepped into the lift when it opened. He was about half way up when he felt dizzy again. Leaning against the wall, he mumbled to himself, "This is rather annoying." Thankfully the dizziness wore off before he reached the top. Using the Force, he suppressed the shivers.

Stepping off the lift, he walked into the Counsil room, glancing at his wrist chrono as he did so. ~Blast it! I'm late!~

"You're late, Master Kenobi," Mace Windu said as he entered.

"My apologies, Master. I woke up a little late," Obi-Wan replied, not wanting to give the real reason he was late.

He sat down as Mace spoke, "I suppose it doesn't matter, seeing as how the subject of this meeting hasn't arrived yet."

"And who might the 'subject' be?" At that moment the door opened again and a Jedi came running in, a Padawan not far behind. Obi-Wan groaned as he recognized the pair, "Anakin!"

"Hi, Obi-Wan!" Anakin greeted his former Master cheerfully. He turned to face Master Windu, "Sorry I'm late, Master! I had a hard time waking up a certain little Padawan."

Ahsoka Tano glared at her Master but said nothing.

Mace frowned at the pair, "I see. Please give your report on the mission, Master Skywalker."

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

After Anakin had finished debriefing the Counsil on the mission, Mace had dismissed everyone saying that they had the day off. By that time, though, it was almost lunch time.

"That has got to be the _longest_ briefing ever!" Anakin complained as he walked next to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"It did take longer than I would have expected," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Hey! You two are finally agreeing on something!" A new voice exclaimed.

"Hi, Rilme," Anakin and Obi-Wan said at the same time. Obi-Wan then continued, "It's been a while since I've seen you." He walked up to her and gave his little sister a hug.

After returning his hug, Rilme said, "Yeah, Chrysla and I have been busy dismantling droids on the front lines. It's always fun to see how stupid they can be!" They all shared a laugh before she sobered again, "But it's good to be back and to see you guys. Where Rilla?"

"On a mission with Troy," Obi-Wan replied. He leaned against the wall trying to look causal, even though he was feeling dizzy again.

"Ah. I bet they're happy about that."

"Very happy."

"How has Chrysla been?" Ahsoka asked, referring to Rilme's Padawan Chrysla Estine and a close friend of hers.

"She's good. Got a little banged up during our last battle so she had to stop by the Healers. She's supposed to meet me at the dining hall. Speaking of, is that where your going?"

"Yep. Care to join us?" Anakin asked.

"Sure! I didn't really get to eat breakfast."

"Neither did I," Obi-Wan said, the dizziness fading.

"Us either, since someone didn't get up," Anakin said, looking pointedly at Ahsoka.

That sparked an argument between the two as they started towards the dining hall.

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

"Hi, Master," Chrysla said as they approached the dining hall door.

"Hello, Padawan. Is your arm better?" Rilme asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Good."

"Hello, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker. Hey, Ahsoka!"

"Hi," all three replied.

"Now, enough chitchat. I'm starving!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Same here!" Everyone but Obi-Wan agreed.

Anakin noticed this and asked, "Aren't you hungry, Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure," Obi-Wan replied. Honestly, he was starting to feel nauseous, not that he was going to tell Anakin that. He was still sure nothing was wrong. ~I'll just get a little and hopefully they won't notice~ he thought.

So, he followed them into the dining hall and to the back of the line. There weren't many Jedi there yet since it was still a little while until lunch.

After getting their food, they quickly found an empty table and sat down to eat.

"So, Snips and I were planning on sparring after lunch, do any of you guys want to join us?" Anakin asked.

"That sounds like fun," Rilme said. "We'd be happy to join you."

"Awesome! How 'bout you, Obi?"

"Ah... sure, I'll come," Obi-Wan said, hesitantly. He was really starting to feel bad but he didn't want anyone to start worrying about him.

"You sure you're okay?" Rilme asked. She looked concerned, as did Anakin.

~So much for not making them worry~ he thought, groaning inwardly. Out loud, he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night." ~Maybe they'll buy it~

Neither of them looked convinced but Anakin replied, "If you say so, Master."

Then they all turned back to their food.

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

After eating, the group headed to the sparring room. Once they got there, they each grabbed a training saber and began to warm up.

"Obi-Wan, you got any new tricks up your sleeve?" Anakin called, after they had finished.

"If I do, I'm sure as heck not telling you!" Obi-Wan replied, grinning.

"Well, then, let's find out," he said, gesturing towards the center of the room with his saber.

"Very well."

The pair walked to the center and began to circle one another.

"Would you like to start or should I?" Anakin asked.

"A gentleman never starts a fight, Anakin," Rilme shouted from the sidelines.

"Hey, are you saying I'm not a gentleman?" Anakin was clearly offended.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Obi-Wan took advantage of Anakin's distraction and attacked.

"Woah!" Anakin cried, barely bringing his blade up in time.

"If you had been paying attention, Padawan, that wouldn't have surprised you," Obi-Wan said, teasingly.

Anakin just grunted as Obi-Wan struck again, having the advantage at the moment. Soon he recovered and then they were evenly matched.

The fight went on for some time with neither gaining the advantage. That is until Obi-Wan suddenly stumbled, as the dizziness came rushing back.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin and Rilme called at the same time.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" He hurriedly assured them. "I just lost my balance." This time the dizziness faded quickly.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Anakin asked. "You look really pale."

"Of course I'm sure. Now let's get back to our duel." Obi-Wan said, rising.

Anakin didn't look convinced but, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere by arguing, he raised his saber anyway.

They had been dueling for about five minutes when Obi-Wan collapsed again. This time, the shivers that he had been suppressing with the Force came back and he suddenly didn't have the strength to stop them.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong," Anakin said, kneeling beside his former Master. Obi-Wan didn't replied, he merely kept shivering. "Rilme, comn the Healers and let them know that we're bringing Obi-Wan. And be sure to tell them that he seems really sick."

"On it," Rilme said, already pulling out her comn.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan as he picked him up. Louder, he said, "Let's go!"

oooooOOOOOOooooo

The group quickly made their way to the Healers Ward. When they entered, a healer apprentice was waiting for them.

"This way," she said, leading them down the hall. When they entered the room, she said, "Lay him on the bed. Master Che will be here in a moment." She then left.

Anakin gently set Obi-Wan down on the bed. He was still shivering and he had been moaning weakly every so often during their trip. He moaned a bit louder as Anakin set him down and he quickly pulled his knees to his chest as soon as he could.

"Easy, Obi," Rilme said, trying to soothe her older brother. "You're going to be okay."

Obi-Wan only whimpered.

At that moment, Vokara Che entered the room. Taking a quick look around, her eyes soon settled on Obi-Wan's shivering form. She sighed, "I see he's back again. I just released him a week ago." She walked over to a cabinet and removed a needle.

Walking over to Obi-Wan, she quickly stuck the needle in his arm before he could realize it was coming. He yelped instantly. "Easy, Master Kenobi. I have to take some blood so I can run some tests."

Obi-Wan managed to mutter something that sounded like "I hate needles" which Anakin would later tease him relentlessly for.

Once she was finished, Vokara Che removed the needle. Turning to the apprentice no one had noticed come in, she said, "Take this blood to the lab and tell them I need the results back as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Master," the apprentice said, then left.

Turning back to the group, Vokara address them all, "Until the results of the blood test are back, I can't tell you what is wrong with him other than he has a high fever..." she was interrupted as Obi-Wan suddenly vomited over the edge of the bed. "And he's apparently sick to his stomach," she finished.

Anakin and the Padawans backed away, while Rilme helped Vokara as best she could.

After the mess was cleaned up, Master Che spoke again, "You may stay with him for now but if the test shows that what he has is contagious, you'll have to leave. Understand?" They all nodded. "Good. I'll be back once I have the results." As she turned to leave, she muttered to herself, "Unless something else happens beforehand."

Once she had left, Anakin and Rilme pulled up chairs on either side of Obi-Wan and each grabbed one of his hands. He had rolled onto his back at some point between when they had arrived and that time but they hadn't noticed when.

Ahsoka and Chrysla each sat down beside their respective Masters. Then came the hard part... waiting.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Eventually, the two Masters sent their respective Padawans back to their quarters to sleep.

It was another hour before Vokara Che returned with the test results. Leading them out of the room, she said, "He has a rare illness from the planet Zoist."

"Wasn't that the planet Obi-Wan just got back from?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. We don't know much about the illness, only that it's not contagious and that we don't have any medicine that will cure it here."

"What do you mean by 'here'?" Rilme asked.

"There is a cure but in order to get it, someone would have to go to the planet itself and get the plant necessary to make it. I've already informed the Counsil and they said it was up to you two who went to get it. I'll let you discuss it while I check on Obi-Wan." She then turned and walked back into the room.

"Zoist," Rilme mused, "I think I've heard of it. It was a Sith planet during the Old Republic."

"No wonder Obi-Wan got sick! He went to another freaking Sith planet!" Anakin exclaimed, clearly not happy.

Rilme half shrugged, half nodded, "That aside, I can take Chrysla to Zoist to get that plant Vokara was talking about while you stay here and watch over Obi-Wan."

"Are you sure? Ahsoka and I can go."

"Yes, I'm sure. Plus, you know you don't want to leave him."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Anakin said. "Alright, you go and I'll stay here."

"Good."

They turned and walked into the room. Obi-Wan had rolled onto his side again and he was shivering harder than before.

"His fever has gone up more," Master Che said without turning. "I have a feeling it's going to keep going up until he gets the cure. Speaking of, did you decide who's going to go?"

"Yes," Anakin said. "Rilme and her Padawan will go and I'll stay here to keep an eye him."

"Very well. Come with me and I'll brief you on what you need to get." Both women turned and walked out of the room.

Obi-Wan moaned softly and Anakin walked over to him. Taking his hand, he sat back down in his chair before saying, "You'll be alright soon. Just hang in there until Rilme can get back."

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

During the next few days, Obi-Wan only got worse. His fever continued to rise and he started to get delusional. He would kick and scream and once he even tore his IV line out.

Ahsoka would stop by from time to time, either between or after her classes. Master Yoda also stopped by regularly, as did Master Windu.

Obi-Wan had fallen into a fairly peaceful sleep when Anakin's comlink went off, "Skywalker."

"Kenobi," came the familiar voice of Rilme.

"How long is that joke going to go on?" Anakin asked, rolling his eyes.

"As long as I want it to. Anyway, we found the plant and we're about to make the jump to hyperspace to Coruscant."

"Hurry back. He's getting worse."

"We will. May the Force be with us all."

"Yeah. And keep praying," Anakin said, sighing worriedly.

"Haven't stopped yet. Take care of him." She then disconnected the line.

Putting his comlink aside, he turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, only to find him staring at him.

"Yipe!" He exclaimed, jumping back. "You're awake!"

"Is there a problem with me being awake?" Obi-Wan asked. He didn't sound delusional at all now.

"Ah... no," Anakin said, utterly confused.

"Good." The only other thing odd about Obi-Wan at the moment was the fact that he was barely blinking at all.

"How long have you been awake?" Anakin asked, sitting back down next to him. Obi-Wan's eyes followed him but his head didn't move.

"Only a couple minutes. I didn't say anything since you were talking to someone."

"Ah."

"Who _were_ you talking to?"

"I was talking to Rilme. She's on her way back now with the plant needed to cure your illness."

Now it was Obi-Wan who looked confused, "My what?"

"You're sick, Obi. Really sick," Anakin replied.

"I am?"

"Yes." ~This must be part of the illness. At least, I hope it is~ Anakin thought.

"Oh," Obi-Wan's eyes were starting to drift closed. "I guess that explains a lot." And with that he was asleep again.

"That was weird," Anakin muttered to himself. "At least he's asleep again."

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Several days had past since Obi-Wan's strange episode and Rilme still hadn't returned.

"Where is she?" Anakin wonder, concerned. He had been trying to contact her via comlink but he hadn't succeeded. And he didn't have a strong enough Force Bond with her to communicate with her that way. "I hope she gets back soon."

He glanced at Obi-Wan. His breathing had been labored for the past couple days and his fever had risen slightly. He had been having nightmares as well, though Anakin hadn't been able to figure out what they were about. Thankfully, he hadn't had anymore bizarre talking episodes.

Obi-Wan began moaning and mumbling. Anakin leaned closer, trying to hear and understand what he was saying. He seemed to be speaking in Livian, his native language. Anakin had been taught the language not long after he became Obi-Wan's Padawan, since Livians prefer to speak that rather than Basic when around each other. Usually Anakin didn't have any problems understanding Livian but it's hard to make out much of anything a person says when they're mumbling. There was one phrase, however, that Anakin understood clearly.

"Cy, Anakin, cy! Byc'h by ah!"*

~He's dreaming about me!~ Anakin thought. "Obi-Wan, it's okay. I'm here," he said, trying to calm him.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's eyes opened but, unlike before, they were unfocused. "Anakin?"

"I'm here," Anakin said gently.

"Help me, please," his voice was barely a whispered. Before Anakin could respond, Obi-Wan had passed out.

Just then, Vokara Che came in. "He's getting worse."

~I noticed~ Anakin thought. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

"I'm afraid not. We've already tried everything. Until Master Rilme comes back with the plant necessary, we can't do anything.

As if on cue, Rilme, bruised and dirty, burst in, Chrysla right behind her. "We got it!" she exclaimed as loudly as she dared.

Master Che quickly took the plant and hurried out. After she left, Rilme collapsed into a chair, exhausted.

Anakin was staring at her, "What happened to you?!"

"Long story," she replied tiredly.

He glanced at Obi-Wan, then at the door, before turning back to Rilme, "We got time."

"Alright. Just give me a second."

ooooooOOOOOOooooo

After Rilme had explained what had happened on the way back to Coruscant, the group had fallen silent. All eyes were on Obi-Wan, who was steadily getting worse. He had begun tossing and turning shortly after Vokara Che had left the room.

After about an hour, Master Che returned, holding a needle in one hand and a medicine vial in another. "Here's the cure but I doubt he's going to like the fact that I have to stick him with another needle."

"At this point, I doubt he cares," Anakin said quietly.

Vokara then proceeded to stick the needle in Obi-Wan's arm and inject the medicine. As always, Obi-Wan yelped the moment the needle hit hit. Only this time, he tried to fight it, causing Anakin and Rilme to have to help hold him down.

"Take it easy, Obi! This will help you," Rilme said.

Once Vokara had removed the needle, he started to calm down. Master Che observed her patient for a moment before speaking, "I don't know how long before the medicine starts to work but hopefully it'll be soon."

She had turned to leave when Anakin remembered something, "Master Che?" She turned back to face him, "Earlier, Obi-Wan woke up and spoke to me. Not in the weird way he did a few days ago, though. He asked me to help him. Was he hurting or something?"

"It's quite possible he was," she replied. "We don't know a lot about this illness, as I've said before, but since it's Sith related, there's no telling what it might have been doing to him that we couldn't see."

Anakin nodded and returned his gaze to his former Master. Vokara Che then turned and left the room.

Rilme leaned over her older brother and gently kissed his forehead, "Rest now, big brother. Soon you'll be all better."

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

A couple days later, Obi-Wan was strong enough to sit up in bed. He still had a rather high fever but it was starting to go down.

At the moment, Anakin was trying to get the stubborn Master to eat, "Come on, Master! You need to eat!"

"But I don't want to right now," Obi-Wan said, fairy close to whining.

"Eat or else I'm going to start force feeding you."

Obi-Wan glared at him but started eating none the less.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Rilla came flying in. "What happened? Why are you back in the Healers ward? Why can't I leave you two here alone without something happening?" she demanded.

"Obi-Wan got sick due to being on Zoist," Anakin answered.

"See previous statement," Obi-Wan said, answering her second question.

"Because we're us," the two said together in response to her last question.

Rilla rolled her eyes at the last answer, "Hardly an answer." She walked over and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Anakin is making me eat, though."

"Good." That got her a frown. "You gotta eat, Obi. You'll never get better if you don't."

"I told you so!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You shut up," Rilla said, glaring pointedly at him.

Anakin fell silent instantly.

The twins talked for a while longer before Rilla had to leave to make her mission report to the Counsil. "I'll be back," she promised.

"Don't fall down any stairs!" Obi-Wan called as she left.

The boys heard angry grumbling as she walked away. They both chuckled before a comfortable silence fell over the room.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Hmmm?"

"How badly were you hurting while you were sick?" Anakin asked, clearly concerned.

"It varied. Sometimes it was worse than others. I felt like I was reliving every painful moment of my life and feeling the physical pain of that moment."

"I wish I could have helped you," Anakin said, lowering his gaze.

"But you did," Obi-Wan said, a small smile on his face.

"How?"

"By just being here."

"That simple, huh?"

"Yep," Obi-Wan replied, chuckling again.

They both shared a smile.

oooooOOOOOooooo

 **A/N: * You may have figured out what Obi-Wan was mumbling in Livian but here's an exact translation... "No, Anakin, no! Don't do it!" I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to what he might have been dreaming about.**


End file.
